


Willkommen in der Gang

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [15]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt Frauen, German National Team, Girls in Love, Hugs, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Laura est une machine de guerre, Merle ne peut que l'observer.
Relationships: Merle Frohms/Laura Freigang
Series: Women's footshot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271939





	Willkommen in der Gang

Willkommen in der Gang

Laura est comme une machine de guerre sur le terrain, c’est tout ce que Merle peut dire de sa coéquipière. La voir jouer depuis les cages ne peut que lui rappeler à quel point l’équipe nationale à de l’avenir avec des joueuses comme elle et Lea. Ce n’est pas compliqué de dire que Laura deviendra l’une des meilleures joueuses de son époque, si aucune blessure ne l’embête, et si elle a la chance de jouer des compétitions prestigieuses, la plus jeune pour venir titiller les éternels top clubs. Merle ne sait pas si elle a trop d’espoir pour la jeune attaquante, mais à force de la regarder jouer, de s’entraîner avec elle, de passer quelques soirées avec la tête sur son épaule, elle ne peut qu’affirmer qu’elle a une confiance intégrale en elle.

Merle apprécie que sa confiance soit réciproque, surtout quand Laura passe son bras autour de sa taille pour glisser son nez dans son cou, dans une espèce de câlin étrange dont seule Freigang a le secret. Merle ne dira jamais réellement ce qu’elle pense de leur amitié tacite, parce qu’elle-même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’elle y trouve, mais c’est troublant. Elle ne veut pas s’en dégager, elle préfère s’y accrocher sans jamais murmurer à Laura qu’elle l’apprécie grandement. C’est étrange, mais ça lui plaît.

Fin


End file.
